


变装约会

by Melissa1214



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, 亀と山p
Genre: M/M, 亀と山p - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 03:44:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissa1214/pseuds/Melissa1214
Summary: 一个群里接龙活动的产物
Relationships: Kamenashi Kazuya/Yamashita Tomohisa
Kudos: 4





	变装约会

龟梨和也观察着镜子中的自己，一身大码的连帽蝙蝠衫遮住了他所有的男性特征，宽大的下摆将双腿衬的颀长。栗色的假发自然的垂在锁骨处，半张脸被黑色鸭舌帽罩住，压根看不到他具体的样貌。不过为了以防万一他还是戴了一付女士墨镜。  
“请多指教，我是山下和子。”  
“初次见面，我是山下和子。”  
龟梨和也摆出女孩的姿势和神态，练习了几句女生的声音。

“ok，估计妈妈就站在我面前也认不出了。”龟梨和也拿起手机拍了一张自拍，发给了‘一个永远貌美如花的男人’并配上文字:“我要出门了。”  
很快，‘一个永远貌美如花的男人’回复:“我已经出门啦。”并附照片一张。  
“啊啊啊啊——好美。”龟梨和也毫不客气的把照片储存，然后恋恋不舍的将手机放在桌子上。  
山下智久和龟梨和也就在前一晚上决定，他们要来一场女装约会。抛弃所有的通讯设备，与工作完全隔绝，除了钱什么都不带。约会地点定在海滨公园，但他们并没有约定碰头地点和时间，决定让“命运”引导他们相遇，看他们到底要花多少时间，才能在茫茫人海中找到对方。

现在才晚上八点左右，日本街头华灯初上，夜生活的喧嚣与繁华正刚刚开始。山下低头看了眼手机屏幕上的“已读”，满足地笑了笑，随后把手机放回自己背的女式小挎包里。此时山下正身穿着一件深焦糖色的宽松毛衣，下身则是一条黑色的针织长裙。这身装扮掩盖住了他那原本不似女性的宽厚肩膀与壮实小腿，加之山下本就面容姣好，画上精致的女式妆容后更是雄雌难辨。单从外形上看，不了解实情的人只会误以为这是一名性感漂亮的普通女性。但他那一直以来的男性走路姿势套在一名女生身上显然就有些不协调与粗野了，这怪异的走姿实在令人难以忽视。一路走来，山下偶尔会遭到路人们的侧目，大多是一些探寻好奇的目光。不过幸好，山下本人对此也不大为意，长期的偶像生涯早已使他习惯了各式各样的的眼光。而且，相比起自己，山下显然更关注和期待龟梨今晚的装扮。他摸了摸腰间的小挎包，下定决心今晚一定要给龟梨一个印象深刻的约会。

搭车抵达海滨公园以后，龟梨一边走着一边观察着路边的女生说话走路的姿势，一边调整着自己的步伐和动作，内心一直住着一位可爱少女的龟梨，很快就掌握了技巧，如果不说话，绝对看不出他是男扮女装。  
因为是晚上的约会，并没有吃晚餐，只是在家随便吃了点东西垫肚子的龟梨开始觉得有点饿了。这时路边一家装修的非常甜美可爱的蛋糕店吸引了他的目光。似乎是新开业的店呢，透过橱窗能看到展示柜里有很多可爱的甜品，看到可爱的事物就走不动路的龟梨步入了甜品店。  
“卡哇伊！”一边看着甜品双眼放光快要流口水的龟梨不由自主的发出了惊呼。  
“客人，我们这边有新出品的咖喱味面包可以试吃哦，您可以品尝一下～”男店员有点害羞的对龟梨招呼到，真的是一位非常可爱的女生，虽然帽子和墨镜遮住了大半张脸，但露出的粉色嘴唇露出的笑容是他见过最有感染力最可爱的！  
“啊！咖喱味！p最喜欢了，我要试试，p应该也还没有吃东西吧，他一定会喜欢！”正埋头试吃的龟梨错过了从他背后收银台提着两盒小蛋糕结账走出门的山下智久。

“嗯?怎么前面好像闻到龟梨的味道了”山下走出店门口回头张望了一下，发现收银台在结账的长发女生身形和龟梨有点像，但是因为带着帽子和墨镜看不清楚，于是他走到角落悄悄观察着，不一会就看到神似龟梨的女生走了出来，“哈，果然是他，要不要悄悄吓他一跳”于是决定跟着龟梨后面看看。。。。。。  
“快一点遇到P就好了，想和他一起尝尝面包呢，配什么主菜呢?要不要做一个上次在巴黎学到的法式浓汤。。。。。”龟梨低头走着思考菜谱丝毫没有留意到身后有人在跟着他。  
“嗨，这位美丽小姐你好！有没有时间和我去喝杯茶聊聊?”一位打扮时髦青年走了上来搭话。  
“对不起，我有约了”龟梨低着头压低声音回答道  
“没关系，就打扰您一会儿，我是一位星探，您的气质很适合我们的电影呢，要不要来试一下呢?”看来专门是找素人下海的，真是麻烦，龟梨不想引起别人注意，没有理睬对方低快步走着，那位青年觉得女装龟梨是个挺好搞定的女生就继续跟着后面纠缠。  
“小姐要不要去我们工作室看看”  
“嗯哼，这位小哥哥你看看我可以吗?”旁边忽然插进来一个高大的女子，姿势有点夸张的撩了一下裙子。“额，这个嘛。。。嗯您感兴趣吗”时髦青年看了看这个豪放的女子，想了想这种主动的女生拍小电影更放的开呢，于是放弃了跟着龟梨和也。  
“这位美人您要不要先去我们工作室看看?”  
“嚯嚯嚯，小哥哥来，我们去那边聊聊”说着这位高挑的女子就连拖带拽的把时髦青年往小巷里拽。。。  
不一会女装的山下从小巷里走了出来小声嘀咕到:“嗯太久没打人了，穿着女装真不方便”山下伸手推了推因为剧烈运动后移位的胸罩大步向着龟梨的方向走去。

匆匆整理仪容的大胸美人发现自己差点错失目标。拎着蛋糕并且刻意掩饰特征鲜明的走路姿势的鸭舌帽女孩毫无察觉地迈步向前，山下智久在提起裙子追过去的前一秒理智回归，装作不经意地掸了掸裙摆，慢悠悠地跟上去。

恋人之间的心有灵犀使得甜品店的相遇已经宣告了本次约会的终了，比山下智久想象中更迅速。他没有遵循约定叫住对方，心血来潮想要由此制造更加惊喜的相遇——在这种地方他有非常执拗的胜负欲。

完全进入角色的和子小姐过于活泼可爱，独自一人真的太危险了。他选择性忽略了这副装束的自己也是被搭讪的绝佳目标这一事实。

“这位女士——您的锁骨链很好看……”

山下智久条件反射地后退了一步，四目相对的瞬间对方掩住口鼻，放松肩膀，一副恍然大悟的惊喜模样。  
  
“您是山下智久先生吗？这是人间观察的节目吗？”  
“真的有这么像吗？”山下轻轻捂住口，看起来有些惊讶。然后放柔了声音，涩涩道，“以前也有人这么说过呢”。  
“啊……不、不好意思，看来是认错人了”搭讪者嘴里咕囔着什么低声道歉道。  
看着对方转身要离开的样子，山下暗暗松了一口气。要是在大街上被认出来了，那可是大新闻，说不定明天的报纸头条就是：山下智久女装出行，疑演艺压力过大异装成癖——那可比剃毛上头条还糟糕。  
忽然背后被猛地撞了一下，带着蛋糕的香味和花朵的芳香味，脑海里出现了那个那个在演唱会上比自己低一个头，抱起来香香的身躯。果然，“P！找到你了哟！”  
和子小姐一只手拎着蛋糕，一只手从背后抱住了山下，“是我先找到的你喔。”  
山下心想才不是呢，“糟糕！”  
山下转身拽着和子的手，加快步伐拐进了下一个拐角处。  
搭讪大叔回头撇了一眼，心想，今天什么运气遇到两个这么漂亮的小姑娘，刚刚那女生在说什么？p？  
拐角处，两人微微喘气，山下确认刚才那人没有追来才低头认真看今天自己的约会对象。  
和子小姐，不，应该说是龟梨，此时已经完全没有力气摆出小姐的形象了。虽然刚刚他们并没有跑起来，但是穿了平时完全不适应的低跟鞋的他此时只想找个地方好好休息，顺便看看有没有扭到脚。  
龟梨单手抵着山下隔壁的墙壁，头几乎要埋到山下的胸上，微微喘气的头不停地上下点动。山下感觉自己仿佛已经被龟梨身上的香味包围了。

当一个人全身心的只投入一件事时，或者集中全部精神只关注着一部分时，那么所有表现都会像慢动作一样展现在你面前。  
山下智久此刻就是这种感觉，他看着龟梨和也的唇移不开目光。  
并不是说他没有感觉到被呼吸撩起的柔软发梢，两人相拥时布料轻微的摩擦，就连急促的呼吸也像按下了慢放按钮变得漫长而沉重。当龟梨和也抬头看他时，鸦翅般的睫毛轻轻的眨了一下，粉嫩的嘴唇慢慢的打开，柔软的舌尖压着充满弹性的唇瓣，缓缓的滑过去，就像滚过一粒珍珠。  
山下一口含住那妖精似的舌头，像刚从沙漠里跋涉的旅人发现了一朵鲜花般饥渴的从花里吸吮水分，然后仔细的用牙齿将花朵碾压成泥浆，再将那些液体一小口一小口的吞咽下去，让丝丝甜蜜流过喉咙。  
龟梨被山下的突然袭击搞的晕晕乎乎，待回过神来，自己双手正揽着恋人的脖子，腿都不争气的软着，而始作俑者正摩挲着他的耳垂，让他背上的汗毛都立起来了。他下意识的看向另一边，一对中年男女正手挽手经过他们，显然是参观了他们接吻的全过程，两人都满脸不愉，急匆匆的离开了。  
山下眨眨眼睛，要多无辜有多无辜。  
  
龟梨下意识地放下了手，挣脱开了恋人的怀抱，并与山下保持着一定的距离。刚才的长时间亲密行为使龟梨有些气息不稳，还在微微地喘着气。看着那因不久前的拥吻而变得有些红肿的双唇，山下的心里便被强烈的满足感所填满，征服欲与占有欲在这一刻得到了最大的满足。  
几秒过后，龟梨稍微调整好自己的呼吸，想要跟自家恋人认真地谈一下关于公共场所亲密行为的不安全性：现在他们俩都是以女装示人，过于亲密太引人注目了，有可能会被人发现甚至招惹到其他不必要的麻烦。  
可是看着眼前这张故意装着无辜的脸，明知道他这是装的而已，但还是不忍心拒绝自家恋人的亲密请求。龟梨心里无声地叹了下气：果然自己才是两人关系中被吃定的那个。  
山下一直看着龟梨丰润的嘴唇，细细回味着前不久恋人口中的甘甜，眼神也越发炽热，似乎还想重温一遍方才的亲密。  
面对眼前这种情况，龟梨只好温柔地出声提醒道：“p昨晚不是说我们今天要来一场与众不同的约会吗？”听到恋人状似撒娇的声音，山下立即就回过神来了“龟梨和也有特别想去的地方吗？”龟梨摇了摇头，小声道：“p有想去的地方吗？我都可以的喔~”说完还故意卖萌地向自家恋人发射了一个可爱的wink。  
山下没有想到龟梨这么快就把主动权又交还给自己了，心想，也许这件事可以提早完成。  
“kame，我带你去一个特别的地方吧。”

带着对山下的完全信任，龟梨跟着山下一路走到了一个毫不起眼的小店门口，步入门店以后却别有洞天，里面意外的宽敞雅致，山下给前台的工作人员出示了一件信物之后，很快就得到了一张卡片，工作人员全程没有多余的语言交流，甚至没有多看两人一眼。山下拉住还在到处打量的好奇宝宝转身步入了电梯，用刚刚拿到的房卡一刷，最顶层的电梯按钮亮起，电梯开始运行。  
静谧的空间中只有他们两个人，空气中充斥着两人身上令人沉醉的香水味。站在电梯中间的两人十指紧扣，突然同时转头看向对方，四目相对的瞬间，龟梨和也意外的脸红了。记得自己曾经说过，如果山下智久穿上女装的话就危险了，现在他却实实在在的穿着女装出现在自己面前，果然不管什么时候，什么装扮，山p就是山p呢，一样的耀眼。或许这些想法只是在一瞬间，龟梨却没有注意到自己那带着崇拜、迷恋的神情对山下来说有多大的杀伤力。  
山下伸出另一只手轻抚过龟梨微红的脸庞，盯着刚刚亲吻过的蜜唇，突然捏住龟梨的下巴拉向自己，又一次将自己的唇舌覆盖了上去。  
直到电梯抵达的提示音响起，山下微微皱起眉头，似乎是觉得这声音打扰了他的兴致，才不舍的离开龟梨被吻的红艳欲滴的双唇。两人都带着些微的喘息快步离开电梯。  
这一层只有一间客房，山下急不可耐的刷开房卡，龟梨只来得及看清房间落地玻璃窗外的霓虹闪烁，就被一个身影包围。  
“P，窗帘还。。。呜。。。。”还没等龟梨说完山下就已经用嘴唇堵住了他，一只手不停撕扯着他的衣服，房间里弥漫着旖旎的气息。  
“嗯哈 好想你，都快疯了”女装的山下一边说着一边已经褪去了龟梨和也身上的衣服并用手指拨弄着他粉色的豆乳。  
“哈啊。。。不要。。。那里好敏感的”龟梨的脸上已经泛起红晕。  
“是吗，那这里呢。。。”山下的手从豆乳滑向龟梨和也腰间欲望的凸起一把握住不停的用指尖摩擦着亀头直到亀头分泌出兴奋的蜜液。“看来你的肉棒更敏感呢”山下在龟梨的耳边呢喃到，又轻轻咬着他的耳垂  
“P。。。。停一停，这样会被看到”  
“是吗，哼哼不觉得这样更加的兴奋吗，你的豆乳都一起立起了呢。”  
这时候底楼一个绿化大叔走过不经意间看到了这一幕“现在的年轻人真激情，性感的女孩也好会玩”的确呢，山下这时候还穿着女装戴着假发，怎么看都像是一个御姐在玩弄一个年轻人。

山下对香味挑剔,但是龟梨的味道一直都在他的好球区,在特定气氛下,比如现在,和子小姐的甜蜜暖香是绝妙的催情剂。他撩开和子小姐粟色的发尾,吻着恋人甜香馥郁的侧颈,手探进对方衣内顺着窈窕的腰线向上摸去

“和子没有穿bra啊原来是无内衣派吗?

看来这位巨乳姐姐比他入戏多了。

“我可是穿了裙子但是和子都没有穿裙子!”

接着他开始念叨已经不止一次提到过的对龟梨和也在con上出演的水手服JK的念念不忘,龟梨和也没好气地拍拍恋人的脑袋,“已经是三十代的大叔了好吗?穿水手服?你是想我出门就被路人认出来吗?

“才不会。

龟梨和也噤声,任由山下智久把他按在沙发上。落地窗外一片渐欲迷人眼的霓虹。他看着恋人被妆容修饰后比女孩子还娇媚动人的脸,心跳都乱了。焦糖色毛衣松松垮垮的领口露出山下智久平直深陷的锁骨和诱人的胸肌沟。女装的恋人满足了龟梨和也某个隐秘的性癖。裤子拉链被牙齿扯开,山下智久挑了挑眉,他看到了龟梨和也大腿上的系带——意外惊喜。

虽然没有bra但非常满意了

“看来kame也预谋已久了呀”，山下的声音温柔的不像话，眼里写满了笑意以及毫不掩饰的欲望，宽大的手掌慢慢抚上龟梨洁白性感的大腿。  
看着身下渐渐被欲望控制湿润的眼眸，山下笑了笑，俯下身。  
——在舞台上吸引了无数人的性感，现在只属于我。  
  
等到两人都醒来的时候，已经快要凌晨了。窗外依稀可见灯光闪亮，夜已经过去了它最热闹的时刻。  
龟梨懒洋洋的躺在床上，任由山下帮他揉着腰部。他忽然想起什么，“我的蛋糕！本来还想和p好好享受的。”  
龟梨急忙想起身去查看蛋糕的状况，刚刚进门的时候太过激烈，毛衣、裙子、丝袜掉的一地都是，不用想也知道蛋糕的惨状了。  
山下按住了扶着腰皱着眉头的龟梨，赤脚下床去找蛋糕。  
“好了，那些小可爱都没有事，奶油的造型稍微歪了点而已”，山下走回床边，亲了亲龟梨的额头，“我们待会就吃掉它”。


End file.
